Talk:Free the Future
Time mess-up Having not seen this episode since 2000, its only just occurred to me that if Trunks was to journey back into the future, Cell would have already been destroyed, 18 would be human, and Bulma would already know what happened. Or am I missing something vital? - JimminyTi, 10 October 2011, 18:50 -- In the DB universe time can't be changed. Trunks' time (the future) was the same as before. He "created" a parallel universe while travelling to "our" time and warning the Z fighters about the Androids, but his time was as bad as before. Everytime you travel in time (except you travel to a time you've already visited, obviously, otherwise Trunks wouldn't be able to visit the Z fighters of "our" time again and again) you create a new time line without changing the others. Imagine Future Trunks' time. There are Androids 17 and 18 and then both disappear, because some years ago they're killed (by Trunks). But that would change history. That means in Future Trunks time were no Androids who could've destroyed the earth all the years. And that means he wouldn't even bother himself to travel in time to kill those non existent Androids, although he himself is the one who killed them. E. g. I travel back to 1878 and kill Josef Stalin. In exactly that moment I create a new time line and the time I travelled to changed from that moment on. But then I travel back to my time and it didn't changed a bit, for would my time change too I never would have visited the past. That's a bit of a plot hole with time travelling, like every movie or series experience. Because when I travel back from 1878 to 2013 why don't I travel to the 2013 in the newly created time line (without Stalin)? And when I'm back in my own time line (with Stalin, although of course 60 years dead) and I'm going to 1878 again, would I visit the 1878 of my time (with Stalin) or the 1878 of the parallel universe I've created in my first visit (without Stalin)? So it seems that Trunks not just travelled in time, he also travelled between parallel universes (because the time lines he walked through don't fit together). *Trunks travelles approximately 15 years back (I don't now the exact dates) to warn the Z fighters about the Androids' arrival 10 years ago. *The moment he killed Frieza and warned Goku about the Androids he changed history. A second time line appears. Nothing happens in Trunks' time (as we see in THIS episode). Our Z fighters are now in a parallel universe and Trunks is no more than a visiter. **Why is Trunks killing Frieza? Frieza is dead in Trunks' time (we know Goku's dying of heart disease instead of being killed by Frieza, the other Z fighters were killed by the Androids instead of Frieza, so we know they were able to defeat Frieza, and Trunk must've known that). *Trunk travelles back to his own time. HIS time didn't change, the Androids are alive, there's no Cell, Goku's dead because of heart disease etc. But OUR time did change, because now we know about the Androids' arrival in 5 years and Goku's death. **Why is he able to travel to HIS parallel universe instead of travelling to the newly created universe's future (compare my Stalin example)? Future Trunks travelled circa 15 years forward, but we know from DBZ the future of the newly created DBZ universe changed because of Trunks (Androids friendly, Boo terrorizing the world)! But Trunks travelled back to HIS universe (15 years from now WITHOUT Cell and WITHOUT Goku and all the Z fighters killed, the Androids terrorizing the world, Boo seems not to exist). Big plothole! *Trunks reaches his time line. *The Z fighters in our time are training for the arrival of the Androids for 5 years. *Trunks travelles back to help our Z fighters. Now he didn't travel 15 years back but 10 years. **Why isn't Trunks suspicious that the Androids in his time still exist, although he initially thought they would be destroyed when he warns the Z fighters years ago? Maybe he thought the Z fighters still need help (otherwise the Androids in his time would be goners) and so he wanted to help them killing the Androids in our time and then travel back to his time where the Androids wouldn't be alive because they would've been killed in the past. (Later Trunks confirms that he isn't able to change his own time, I don't know the reason he got that.) **Again, why is he able to travel to the parallel universe he created with warning Goku instead of travelling 10 years back in his own universe (and therefore creating a second parallel universe respectively a third time line)? *Trunks and the Z fighters of our time are fighting the Androids and Cell. Trunks remarks that he changed history very much. Trunks is training in the Hypobolic Time Chamber and get much more stronger than the Androids in his time. Finally the danger from the Androids in our time are averted. *Trunks travelles 10 years forward to his time. **One last time, why is he able to? He should have been travelled to 10 years from our time, with Boo terrorizing the world. **Why isn't Boo terrorizing the world of Trunks' universe? Did Babidi never visit the Earth because he was too afraid of the Androids? *Trunks kills the Androids of his time. *Boo apparently never appears in Trunks' time. Sry for bad English! But I hope you understood what I mean. Time travelling is a big problem in logical theory. --Fußball-Lexikon (talk) 07:38, May 24, 2013 (UTC)